1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to data processing systems, and particularly to devices and methods for detecting and protecting power connections that are capable of displaying detection results.
2. Related Art
As data processing technology advances, the opportunity for using electronic devices also increases. From national governments and large corporations, to family and personal uses, people rely on data processing devices more heavily than ever. To increase efficiency at work and while doing research, everyone uses data processing systems.
To handle large workloads, data processing systems usually have several sub-systems. These sub-systems include all kinds of peripheral interfaces to assist data processing systems in accomplishing various tasks. However, if the system is too large, it makes maintenance very difficult. When the data processing system is being booted, if any of the subsystems are not connected to the power sources completely, the data processing system may lose some of its functionality. This might even result in damage to the system of the main servers and/or the sub-systems.
If the above defection occurs in the system, the repairing procedure is even more complicated. Due to the large number of sub-systems, it is difficult to determine the location of incomplete power connection and repair is delayed. Therefore, to detect the condition of the power connections between the data processing system and sub-systems and simplify the process of fixing power related problems is a major technical challenge.